schoolmemoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vivianne Vo
Vivianne Vo '''is a character on School Memories (also now known as School Memories Again) and is one of the original 18 people who were already residents on Gee Street before the story started. She is confirmed to be 16 and is presumed to be a '''sophomore at Lunnidale High. In the beginning of season one she was already in a relationship with Son Davis, however he ended it after he had to leave for Spain which devastated her. Due to her experience in failed love she grows a close bond with Cindy Walker. She was the only female on the street to have a relative living with her; Simon Vo. To get over Son, she began a relationship with Jackie Vo who she met at the pub, only to break off the relationship after Simon revealed that Jackie was their brother. She receives the will of their deceased parents and gives the money to Jefferson Larousse so he could start up a restaurant. In early 2011, the writer announced a side-project called School Memories Chronicles consisting of four episodes and one of those four episodes will feature Vivianne, Kelly, Jackie and Simon. It'll be a prequel as it'll be based on their lives before Gee Street and a 'house fire' that tore the family apart. However, the side-project is currently on a hold. Vivianne Vo is a character based on Vivianne Troung. Biography Early Life Vivianne arrived on the streets with Simon Vo, her brother several months before the story started. After she began her relationship with Jackie Vo, it's revealed that Jackie caused a house fire and tore the family apart, and vowed to keep Jackie out of their lives forever. The family later forgave Jackie. Later on Kelly Vo arrives, their adoptive mother, meaning they were adopted at one point in their life. They are not happy with her arrival. It was announced in early 2011 that there will be a special episode based on the house fire that occurred several years before the story began. Season One She made her first appearance in episode ten, the season one final. Son Davis broke up with her this episode because he was moving to Spain and he didn't want a long distant relationship. She lives in house three with Simon Vo, John Hazel, Lisa Mai and Son Davis. Season Two She fell into a depression and grew a bond with Cindy Walker who was also sad due to her breakup. At the pub, she met Jackie Vo and began a relationship with him, only to find out that he is her brother, who's real name is Mitchie. Vivianne played a huge role in helping Cindy from cutting herself. A boy addresses a letter to Vivianne, but Simon takes the letter and burns it. Season Three Vo discovers the letter addressed to her and she too decides to keep it a secret. Son calls her after several months and tells her that he loves her and shows up at her front door. During the wedding, Son arrives and admits to liking Jenny; not Vivianne, much to both Jenny and Vivianne's dismay. Season Four After Simon's death, his whole family went into mourning. Their adoptive mother, Kelly Vo arrives to take care of them. After she catches her mother making out with Son, she tries to stop her. Jackie discovers the will and the two decide to give some of the money to Jefferson Larousse so he can open his restaurant. Towards the end of the Winter Arc she has a moment with John Hazel but he tells her that nothing can happen because he has a girlfriend. Category:Character